


Missing Pieces

by MonkaMoo_fanfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkaMoo_fanfic/pseuds/MonkaMoo_fanfic
Summary: "  Kathryn whipped her head sideways to look at Chakotay. He, too, was shocked, probably reflecting on the couple nights they’d had all to themselves in the past few months. Memories of champagne, flickering candles, soft voices and warm skin filled her mind. There had even been talk of marriage at one point or another, but how could they, on a ship like this, far from home with no one to marry them? It seemed they had skipped over marriage right to starting a family.  "My submission for @JCtropes J/C fic fest! Enjoy!
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics





	Missing Pieces

Everything had been routine for weeks already. No new star systems. No intriguing planets. Everything was exhaustingly normal. Kathryn stifled a yawn, beginning to believe she’d rather go back to work on crew reports and mission summaries.  _ Captain’s prerogative, _ she thought,  _ I can leave the bridge at any time _ . 

“I’ll be in my ready room.” She excused herself, standing up from her trusty captain’s chair as the bridge crew acknowledged her dismissal- and was suddenly dizzy. She gripped the console briefly before correcting herself. She began making her way to the door, and a quick glance on either side of her told her that neither young Ensign Helmer at con nor Lieutenant Tu’Triste at ops saw the mishap. A rustle of fabric behind her, however, clued her in to Chakotay’s concern. He had stood up abruptly, following her into the ready room. 

“Are you alright? It seemed like you got dizzy.” He asked not even a full second after the door hissed shut behind him. Kathryn waved a hand dismissively in his direction, taking a seat again at her desk. 

“I’m fine, Chakotay, I just got a little disoriented.” She ran a hand over her forehead and landed at her temples. Chakotay raised an eyebrow and she internally sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop giving signals to how she felt. He read her like an android reading data. The truth is, she felt horrible, and suffering through her bridge shift nearly knocked her unconscious. “Alright, I was extremely dizzy. I nearly lost consciousness. How embarrassing.”

“Did you eat?” When they started their relationship, Chakotay had noticed how frequently she skipped meals in favor of work. At the end of the day, she would either be in a bad mood, have low energy, feel slightly sick, or all three. He’d begun to think that maybe she had fluctuating low blood sugar and had decided to test his theory by getting her to eat as close to three meals as possible. Things had improved since then. Sometimes she still had hard days, but it had been months since she’d felt this bad. This was probably worse.

“I had some chex mix at around 1300. But… no, I didn’t have lunch.”

“Some-- check what? Nevermind. Why didn’t you eat?”

“It’s a snack I used to have as a special treat growing up in Indiana. I programmed it into the replicator a few days ago. And I didn’t eat lunch because I didn’t have time! I had to write up crew reports!” She glared at him as he approached her desk.

“Kathryn! You ought to eat! That’s probably why you nearly passed out. You’re going to eat something now. What would you like?” He asked, turning to the replicator.

“Chakotay, I really don’t feel like eating.”

“Please, eat something. I don’t want you passing out and ending up in sickbay. Please?” He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before flashing her his dimpled smile.

“Fine, just for that I’ll try a little bit of Neelix’s pasta soup.” She watched as Chakotay grinned.

“One small serving of pasta soup, no Leola root.” The machine whirred and materialized a warm bowl of broth, hearty beans, noodles, and carrots in place of the Leola root. Chakotay placed the tray down in front of her, bracing his arms against the desk directly in front of her. 

“Must you stare while I eat? I  _ can _ manage, you know.”

“I wouldn’t have known by the way you skip your meals.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes but took another few spoonfuls of soup. She ate in silence for a while.

“I’ve been much better about it lately but today—” She stopped all of a sudden, unsettled. 

“—you don’t feel well.” Chakotay finished. She shook her head. “Does the soup taste bad?”

“It tastes fine.”

“You look like you’re going to be sick. I’m worried about you.”

“I don’t feel well at all. I thought the soup would help but— it’s been quite a while since I felt this bad.” 

“Is there any way I can convince you to go to sickbay?” He asked, the concern evident in his expression. Kathryn took a moment to check in with her body, see how she really felt. She took a deep breath. 

“Yes.” She sighed. “I think I’m going to be sick soon.”

Chakotay suddenly looked a little frantic. Kathryn realized her expression showed her distress. She didn’t want to be sick here, in her ready room.

“Chakotay to the Doctor.” He said into his combadge. 

“Doctor here. Yes, commander?”

“Can the Captain and I beam directly into sickbay? It’s not an emergency.”

“Of course, Commander. Prepare for transport.”

“Computer,” Kathryn thought quickly, ordering the computer, “Temporary bridge command to Commander Tuvok.”

“Understood. Commander Tuvok has the Bridge.” The computer’s femenine voice responded.

She rematerialized in the entryway to sickbay, but the trip had worsened her vertigo. She felt Chakotay steady her gently. She almost wanted to push his hand away, but she knew she needed the help or she would fall. She released a tense breath as the dark spots slipped away from the corners of her vision. She gradually heard more and more of what her two companions were saying.

“...extremely dizzy. She said she skipped lunch, so I gave her some pasta soup. It was a small battle-” Chakotay was saying with a slight smile.

“Now, that’s exaggerating!” she teased. “I did choose the soup.” He grinned at her briefly before she had to close her eyes again to fend off the vertigo.

“Now she’s pretty nauseous. Right, Kathryn?” A nod.

“Sit here, Captain. I’ll start with a tricorder scan.” The doctor said. As he retrieved a tricorder from a nearby tray, she hoisted herself up onto the biobed.  _ Only a biobed can make me this frustrated about my lack of height _ , she thought amusedly. Being a few inches over five feet in a universe of increasingly tall humanoids had been a frequent source of frustration and embarrassment over the years. Luckily, Kathryn had developed a personality larger than her physical self to make up for it.

“Do you still feel nauseated, Captain?” The Doctor had completed his scans.

“Yes, very much.” She said. Chakotay leaned against the half wall and took her hand in support. She gave him a soft smile.

The Doctor strode over to the other side of the room to his hypospray counter. He opened the fifth drawer in a multitude of compartments and pulled out one blue-colored tube of medication. He snapped it into the hyposprayer and came back.

“This should help you feel better.” He said. Kathryn, who was not a fan of hyposprays, nodded. Chakotay gave her hand a squeeze. And then it was over, the vertigo gone.

“Thank you, Doctor, that feels much better.” She opened her eyes, relieved. 

“What’s the problem, doctor? Why was she feeling this bad?”

“It’s nothing harmful, but I have a feeling you’ll be surprised. Captain, you’re seven weeks pregnant.” 

Kathryn whipped her head sideways to look at Chakotay. He, too, was shocked, probably reflecting on the couple nights they’d had all to themselves in the past few months. Memories of champagne, flickering candles, soft voices and warm skin filled her mind. There had even been talk of marriage at one point or another, but how could they, on a ship like this, far from home with no one to marry them? It seemed they had skipped over marriage right to starting a family.

“We’re having a baby?” Chakotay asked in shock.

“In fact, there are twins.” The doctor corrected with a smile.

“Wow.” Kathryn breathed. She reached out a tentative hand to her belly button and rested it there.

“What are you thinking, Kathryn?” Chakotay asked. He knew her every look and mood.

“There are two lives, right here, right now, inside me. We created them. It’s-- well, it’s amazing and terrifying.”

“I’ll give you both a little while to process and talk. I’ll come back in about five minutes.” The Doctor said, returning to his computer work.

“We’re having a baby.” Chakotay spoke into her ear.

“We’re having a baby.” Kathryn laughed quietly. “Two babies.” She leaned in for a kiss as Chakotay took her face in his hands.

“You always have done everything with gusto, Kathryn. Two children!” He laughed before kissing her again softly. “You’re going to be a mother.”

“And you, a father. I’ve always wished for this my entire life, but with the way my life had been going, I’d begun to lose hope. But now I have you, and we’re growing two beautiful babies.”

“Well, you’ll be doing most of the growing, I’m afraid.” Chakotay said with a ridiculous laugh that filled her soul. She loved seeing him relaxed and silly like this.

“I love you, Chakotay, so much.”

“I love you, too.” He leaned down to meet her lips again and they kissed softly and sweetly until a pang of anxiety hit Kathryn suddenly.

“Chakotay, how do I explain this to the crew? There isn’t exactly a rulebook for a pregnant captain! What will I do when the twins are born? And how will two babies grow up on a starship? I can’t guarantee their safety here!--”

“If we were on earth, could you guarantee their safety in Indiana or Mexico? My love, I know you’re scared. I am too, I’ve never done this before either. But we will figure it out, and we have the entire crew to help us learn. B’Elanna and Tom would love to help, I’m sure. Harry could make a great babysitter-” Kathryn laughed through her tears at that- “Samantha Wildman had Naomi, Seven has the Borg children, too. And of course, we have the Doctor.” Chakotay said, gesturing to the holographic man re-entering the room.

“Of course I’ll help in any way I can.” the Doctor said. “But first, there are a few more things I need to cover with you.”

They discussed what Kathryn can and cannot do (“Such as dangerous away missions,” said Chakotay to his scowling love) or consume (“What am I going to do without coffee?” Kathryn practically whined) and what kind of changes both of them could expect over the next few months. (“I promise I’ll stop you before hormones make you say anything  _ too _ crazy to the crew” Chakotay laughed) the Doctor brought over some more nausea relievers and an empty hypospray for Kathryn to take with her. In return, he made her promise to eat and drink plenty of water.

“Last question.” said the Doctor, “Would you like to know the gender of your twins?” 

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay, gauging his response before answering. He tilted his head towards her as if to say ‘It’s up to you.’ She smiled wide before answering.

“Today has been full of surprises. Why not two more?”

=^=

“Good evening, my love,” Chakotay called as the door to his and Kathryn’s quarters hissed shut behind him. “I really wish you could have seen it! Harry actually beat Tom in pool. Poor Tom was seething, but Harry is going home with an extra week of rations!”

Chakotay roamed around the entryway waiting for a response. Once in the bedroom, he began to change into his pajamas. When he had put his clothes in the refresher and still hadn’t heard a response, he started to worry.

“Kathryn?” He checked the living area and the kitchen but didn’t see any sign of her. He almost asked the computer for her location, but when he turned, he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

There was a doorway to a new room that hadn’t been there last week. He had worked so hard on that renovation, so sure that he could make the door fit. But in the end, he had to call Tom and B’Elanna to help finish the doorway, covered in sweat, sawdust, and plasticine paint coating. The inside had stayed empty while all three recovered from the strain of the renovation. But now, it seemed Kathryn had gotten impatient to make some changes.

The walls were newly coated with a sunset yellow lacquer. A set of white shelves lined with gold crawled up one wall. There was a blank space on either side where two cribs would go. The outward-facing wall had two tall viewports, where a dresser with a changing mat lay perfectly between. The wall shared with the living area was still blank, but the blueprint resting on the floor hinted that Kathryn had big plans.

Chakotay laughed quietly, coming into the new nursery. He turned back to the door and saw a set of white low-rising drawers with ‘toys’ written on top. Next to it was a wall-mounted shelf, one Kathryn had talked to him about the other day. It would store some formula, bottles, and teething supplies. (“So neither of us have to stumble through the dark to the replicator with a screaming baby,” she’d explained) The last thing in the room was a white rocking chair with gold detailing on the back and arms. In the rocking chair lay Kathryn, fast asleep, one hand holding up her head and the other resting on the noticeable swell of her belly. She was beautiful. Even though she complained about having to make the switch to a maternity uniform instead of her comfortable pantsuit and her weight gain, he always reminded her that what she was doing was a beautiful miracle.

Chakotay would’ve been satisfied letting Kathryn sleep until dinnertime, but it seemed a proximity alarm went off in her dreams and she stirred awake.

“Hi,” she rasped, her voice husky and sweet from sleep. “How was Sandrine’s?” She lifted herself from the rocking chair and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. She yawned immediately after she pulled away, making him chuckle.

“It was entertaining. I was saying before I knew you were napping that Harry beat Tom in pool and got a week’s rations. But I’m more interested in what’s going on here!”

Kathryn blushed, something he’d never seen her do before pregnancy.

“I… I sort of had this deep need to get things done. I’m sorry I went ahead without you. I should have asked.” she apologized, gesturing to the toy box corner.

“No, I love it. The white and gold furnishings, and the sunset wall-- It’s perfect. I’m only worried about you. You didn’t do any heavy lifting, did you?” Another blush.

“I may have almost moved the dresser, but B’Elanna came by and wouldn’t let me.”

“Ah, so that’s where she went. She disappeared in the middle of Harry’s match with Celes and came back during Harry versus Tom.”

“She came to check on me. It’s a good thing, too, because I probably would’ve moved the dresser on my own.”

“I’m glad you're safe. And I’m glad this has been done. Now we can find some cribs together.” Chakotay laughed at Kathryn’s almost unnoticeable pout. Then she smiled.

“I have some ideas. Would you like to look with me before dinner?”

“Of course.”

Kathryn put her arm around him and pulled him close.

“Come on,” she insisted, “I put three options I like in a folder.”

After looking through Kathryn’s picks and adding a few more, they agreed on white cribs with rounded corners and a golden glow around the mattress. Kathryn had picked fitted sheets with pale yellow hexagons and found straps to hold both babies safely in their cribs. At the last moment, Chakotay added two more items to the queue. 

“What is it?” asked Kathryn with eager curiosity. Chakotay pulled up the blueprint render with a grin. “It’s a mobile!”

He waited while she admired its smooth and delicate lines. He pointed out that on each of the three ends would go a little soft shape or item that would represent a memory or something about the baby’s personality.

“It’s beautiful.” sighed Kathryn, letting the side of her body melt into Chakotay. She looked into his eyes after a moment. “Can we put them up now?”

“How about dinner?” he asked, laughing.

“I almost didn’t realize I was starving!”

=^=

“How big are the twins by now?” Chakotay asked, looking up from his padd on new fatherhood. Kathryn was twenty-eight weeks pregnant, swollen and tired but beautiful. With two more weeks of freedom before doctor-recommended rest, she was putting in an effort to attend parties, events, and even bridge shifts before “house arrest”, as she’d begun to call it. Now, she was resting in bed with Chakotay after Neelix’s latest party: a nutcracker themed dance. She’d made him stay with her the whole time despite his nagging. (“Are you tired? Do you want to go home?”) She danced, mingled, and enjoyed some sugar plum cookies with snow-like icing until the party had nearly died. As soon as they arrived in their quarters, however, she melted into bed. Chakotay had laughed lightly and, pulling off her shoes, began to massage her feet. Now here they lay, relaxing in a parallel fashion-- him reading and her thinking.

“They’re the size of spaghetti squashes now. Although at least one child kicks like a targ!” Kathryn winced slightly, rubbing at her side with the heel of her hand. Chakotay tossed his padd onto the floor and flipped over onto his elbows with a ridiculous, dimpled grin. He leaned his face in close to Kathryn’s belly and planted two kisses there.

“Now, children, please let your mother rest! She’s been working much too hard for having to carry both of you around. Give her a break and take a nap, okay?” He leaned in and kissed her belly again noisily. Kathryn felt one big kick on her left side and Chakotay pulled back, holding his cheek but smiling. Kathryn doubled over with laughter. “That one kicked me in the face!”

“It occurs to me,” Kathryn said when she had calmed her laughter, “Maybe we should choose some names instead of calling them ‘that one’.”

“Let’s see then, we have my father’s name, Kolopak, and my mother, Tananka.”

“I like Kolopak. And you have your sister, Sekaya, and my sister, Phoebe.”

“Let’s make a list. I don’t want to forget any.” Chakotay suggested.

Perhaps an hour later, they’d compiled two lists. The first one included family names. Kathryn had added some of her favorite names from her ancestors, including Shannon, Kieran, and Henry. Chakotay had added the name Reed from his ancestor Ce Acatl, which meant ‘one reed’. They’d both agreed to try some names that weren’t in honor of a friend or family, and chose Julian, Hagan, Caden, Miriam, Lyra, and Maggie. By the time they were ready to go to sleep, They’d picked two boy’s names and two girl’s names.

“Now when one of them kicks me, I can try and guess which twin it is by name! They already have personalities. We have one quiet twin and one active twin already!” Kathryn marvelled.

“I can’t stop repeating the names in my head. I can’t wait to meet them!”

“I can’t wait either. How are we going to pass the time?” Kathryn laughed.

“We’ll find ways. Goodnight, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight.”

=^=

The labor pains started around noon.

Well, more accurately, the first signs of labor came in the middle of the night, when Kathryn awoke with a sore back and couldn’t get comfortable. But she hadn’t known it then.

Chakotay had kissed her goodbye after breakfast and headed off to take command of the bridge, unaware of what was happening. As soon as Kathryn felt the first real contraction, she waddled her way to the bridge. She was glad to not run into anyone and even more relieved that the next little contraction was in the turbolift instead of the hallway.

When the turbolift arrived at the bridge, however, she knew she’d made a mistake. By the look on Chakotay’s face, the crew on the bridge knew not to bother with announcing the Captain’s arrival. She wasn’t here for official reasons, wasn’t in uniform, wasn’t allowed on duty, and clearly, wasn’t expected. Officers stared at their embarrassed, very pregnant captain.

“As you were.” she ordered without breaking eye contact with Chakotay. Suddenly, she tore her eyes away from him and disappeared into her ready room, knowing he would follow before long.

She heard him release command of the bridge to Tuvok before he joined her in her ready room. He looked at her with such concern.

“Kathryn, what’s going on? You’re supposed to be in our quarters.” By the tightness in his eyes, he had no idea what to make of her behavior.

“I wanted to walk around and see you and see the bridge.”

“I know, but, my love, you’re on bed rest for a reason.”

“Not much longer.”

“See? It’ll be over soon. The twins will be here soon.” Chakotay reassured her.

“Today.” she mumbled, lowering herself onto the sofa.

“What?”

“Today.” Kathryn met his gaze, watching his expression change as he came to the conclusion.

“You’ve had contractions.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“Real labor.”

“Yes.” she answered. Chakotay let out a big sigh.

“Has your water broken?”

“Not yet. Are you going to make me go to sickbay?” she asked, sounding disappointed.

“No, not yet.” Chakotay paused, sitting down next to her on the sofa. “Let’s stay here for a while.”

Kathryn turned herself so she could lean against his sturdy frame. Chakotay took her chin gently in one hand and tilted it up so he could kiss her.

“We get to meet our babies soon.” she observed. Chakotay blinked in response, his expression reflecting his awe at the woman he loved.

“Do you need anything?” he asked all of a sudden.

“No, no, I’m fine! Things won’t start really moving for quite a while.” Kathryn assured him.

Over the next few hours, the contractions became more frequent. Kathryn had stretched out over the sofa. She’d kneeled in an approximation of child’s pose on the floor. She’d twisted side to side in her desk chair. Chakotay massaged her back, gave her kisses, and read his parenting book.

“Chakotay,” she grabbed his attention as he set down the now finished book, “I think I’m ready to go to sickbay. The pain is getting to be a lot.” And so they transported to sickbay, once again leaving Tuvok in charge of the bridge while the couple took care of their family.

=^=

He would never forget the moment his two newest favorite people entered the world.

Kathryn had been so brave and strong, gritting her teeth through the pain. She’d chosen to try a natural birth and had said immediately she didn’t regret it for a moment. As the doctor caught the second baby, Kathryn broke out in sobs thick with every emotion- fear, love, pain, and intense joy, all the while catching her breath which was lost long ago.

Chakotay held him first. His firstborn son, Caden Reed, with strawberry fuzz for hair and warm brown eyes. He was so tiny. As soon as he was bathed, dressed, and set in his bassinet, he and Kathryn knew Caden was the “quiet” twin, but Chakotay knew he was strong. His bond with his son was like nothing he’d ever felt before. There was so much he wanted to teach him.

Forty minutes later, his dark-haired daughter, Miriam Sekaya came out with the strongest little cry Chakotay had ever heard. He thought she seemed mad at her brother for being first. But as soon as Kathryn took her in her arms, she quieted. She was the first of the twins to have skin-to-skin with Chakotay. He had rested her warm, diapered body on his chest, and when she woke up crying, let her suck on his pointer finger. He was rewarded with her beautiful onyx eyes.

Now, Kathryn, Caden, and Miriam slept as Chakotay watched, mulling over his new role as a father and the eventful day. He couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow held.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my cringy little story. If you'd like to hear more from me, here's where else you can reach me:
> 
> Instagram: @monkamoo_fanfic  
> Tumblr: monkamoofanfic  
> Fanfiction.net: MonkaMoo


End file.
